Verrückt/Trivia
Trivia *This map, Nacht der Untoten and Ascension are the only zombie maps based on areas that are in both multiplayer and single player, with this map featured in Asylum and Ring of Steel. *If the player use the noclip cheat and flies above the power room, there is a floating sign with a zombie on it. *The Black Ops version of Verrückt features the Winter's Howl. *If the player turns the power on, then sprints to one of the balconies, they can hear some odd dancing music. *In the room with writing all over the walls, a player may notice symbols written on the walls. These symbols translate to, "Living dead," and "OHM 935". *On the end of the balcony that the player sees when they first come up the stairs (American side) is a poster that says "Unbeaufsichtigte kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft." This translates to "Unattended children will be immediately sold to the circus." in German. This sign is also seen in Der Riese. * Right above the stairs in the Power Room is some writing inside the room. It says "Wish too often, and your wishing well will run" it cuts off. This is a reference to the Teddy Bear in the mystery box, which comes when the box is used frequently. * This is the first map in which the player talks. * There is a mannequin that is stabbed with multiple knives all over. It is possible to see this on the left balcony where the hole in the wall barrier is. It is also right next to one of the Mystery Box spawns. *In the room with the Sawed-Off Shotgun next to the Speed Cola is a light hanging from the ceiling. If the player jumps into it, the player can knock it around and make it swing about the room. *In the room next to the Speed Cola Machine, the kitchen wall has symbols and words on it, written in what appears to be blood. The numbers written on it are "19382406 9:21". It may be a reference to a meteorite which exploded above the Earth near Chicora, Pennsylvania on June 24, 1938. *In the room above the Thompson spawn there is a pair of wheelchairs opposite the top of the stairs. If the player stands next to the wheelchairs they can sometimes hear a group of people (Men mostly, but sometimes, very rarely, a woman too) screaming. At this point if you look down into the hole in the floor you can see shadows on the walls, as though someone is being dragged through a hole in the wall. *In the room with the STG-44, there are 3 toilets. Pressing the "use" button three times on the toilet on the left will cause the musical easter egg to play. The song is "Lullaby of a Deadman" by Elena Siegman. * A man can be heard screaming in the room with the M1897 Trench Gun. * There have been cases due to extreme lag that everyone is spinning, they can't stop moving, and their semi-automatic weapons become automatic. *In the Verrückt trailer on 0:24, one can see the numbers 115 at the top of the screen referring to Element 115. These numbers can't actually be seen in the map. *The room with the dental chair is a reference to Elie Wiesel's book, Dawn, where one of his friends' hand was removed during torture in a dental chair in WWII Berlin. *It has been confirmed that Dempsey was one of the Marines at the Asylum. *When removing debris, the debris will fly to the ceiling and stick there. However, after a while, it will simply vanish. *In Black Ops, there is a secret radio in this map, located on the American side, on the second floor balcony, through a boarded window. When shot, it will play music from Black Ops' campaign. It can be seen in this video. *This is the first map to include Bouncing Betties off the wall. *Via noclipping, a mounted MG42 can be found in the fountain. It is usable, though it has no practical use. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Trivia